Logan's Cheesy Sonnet
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: When Ms. Collins has the class write sonnets, Logan gets writer's block. Where will he find his inspiration? Please R&R. ;D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Haha, okay, so really random one-shot for you guys! :) Hope you all will like it! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's Cheesy Sonnet<strong>

"Alright, everyone. Settle down." Miss Collins ordered the class in her usual sweet voice. The class' chatters and murmurs died down quickly- no one dared to anger Miss Collins... intentionally.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief once silence filled the room.

"Today," she started, "we'll be having a new lesson in literature." This caused groans to escape from the students' mouths, as if it were a force of habit.

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad." Miss Collins tried to reason since she wasn't in the mood to get mad at her students.

"I'll just teach you about sonnets and you'll write one of your own for your project." She explained as the students just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay then, so a sonnet is a love poem." Miss Collins began as her students continued to listen.

Miss Collins had just finished discussing all that her students needed to know about sonnets and how to write them in a span of fifteen minutes.

"Now that we've finished discussing about sonnets, it's time that you all write your original sonnets for the project. Please all bring out a sheet of pad paper." She requested as her students followed.

"Oh and remember, if you choose to write a Shakespearean sonnet, it's has to be about love but if you choose to write a Petrarchan sonnet, it has to be about unattainable love. Also, remember to follow the correct rhyme scheme." She added, stressing the important points so her students wouldn't forget, showing them the respective rhyme schemes that she had written on the blackboard.

"Get to work everybody. I'll only let you use about thirty minutes of the period. This is just your draft but I have to approve it as soon as possible so you could do your final project." She finished as she played calming music using the classroom's computer.

Everyone grabbed their pens and started to think on what to write for their sonnets. Moments passed and some were already writing down their ideas.

Logan thought hard but nothing was coming to his mind. Thinking of the old saying, _'look up for inspiration, down for desperation and side ways for information'_, Logan did so, even if this wasn't an exam.

He did look up, hoping inspiration would hit, but it didn't. Looking down, he sighed frustratedly at his blank paper, annoyed that he was having writer's block and finally, he looked to his sides, only to find Carlos struggling just as much. Glancing at his other side, had helped though. He found his current on again off again girlfriend, Camille, who seemed focus on the task. Noticing his stare on her, she smiled sweetly back at him for a moment before going back to her own work. Logan turned away shyly, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Hey Logan, what rhymes with life?" Carlos asked him, momentarily taking Logan out of his own thoughts.

"Uh... Wife, knife..." Logan answered.

"Oh, I don't want to use wife. I'll just use knife." Carlos responded as he went back to finishing his sonnet.

Staring back down at his blank paper, Logan took one more look at Camille for a moment, remembering everything they had gone through and how she made him feel all good inside, except for the time when she cheated on him accidentally but he put that thought at the very back of his mind. He smiled on reminiscing how it felt having her around him, his lips on hers, his arms around her, the way their eyes did the talking at times... Then, it hit him! Inspiration struck and Logan started writing all the words and soon enough, he had finished.

"Alright everyone. Pass your papers forward." Miss Collins said once she saw that everyone had more or less finished their work.

"Okay, so for class participation, I'll call students randomly to read their sonnets here in front." She said as she gathered the papers and shuffled them. Logan shifted his eyes nervously. Making his sonnet was one thing but reading it in front of the class was something else.

"Carlos, please read your sonnet." She told the Latino, whose head jerked up in surprise upon hearing his name. Miss Collins gave him his paper as he began to read his poem.

"Shall I compare thee to a nice backflip?" He started which got a laugh out of his classmates.

"Thou art lovely because you flip my world." He continued as his classmates preceded to laugh.

"Whilst other attempts to try and front flip, while I was trying to front flip I hurled." He finished the first quatrain, the class still laughing.

"Thou make my life bright up when you are here, you help me in my darkest times in life. You give me the strength to conquer my fear, we will beat the bad people with a knife." He ended the second quatrain. By this time, the whole classroom was full of laughter, especially due to the last line he had said.

"Thy looks as beautiful as a flower, thy moves gracefully like a dancing swan. I will climb for you the tallest tower, and wait for you here until the next dawn." He concluded the third quatrain. The class awed at it, considering it was sweet and actually made sense- compared to the first two anyway.

"Thank you for making each day a great day, you make me smile with everything you say." He completed his sonnet with a bow. Everyone applauded him as he handed his paper back to Miss Collins and made his way back to his seat.

"Uh, thank you for that... interesting sonnet, Carlos." Miss Collins commented.

Few more others were called and read their sonnets as the minutes continued to pass.

"Alright, last one, Logan." Miss Collins called as Logan reluctantly went up front. She gave him his paper which he got slowly. Once he was in the center, his eyes scanned the room, feeling anxious about reading his sonnet. He saw Kendall, James & Carlos giving him thumbs up, and Camille- his inspiration for the said sonnet- shooting him an encouraging smile.

"WOO! Go Logan!" Carlos even cheered. The class bursted into fits of laughter and Logan shot him a thankful smile.

"Shall I compare thee to the brightest star? Thou are more stunning and perfect to me. Whilst others' attempts to shine very far, none can compare to the brightness of thee." Logan read the first quatrain once the class quieted down.

"Thou illuminates the darkest of nights, thou gentle glow lustrous and alluring, with thy smile full of pureness and delights, causing thy to be so fun and loving." Logan ended the second quatrain. He felt his eyes focus on Camille, as he continued to read.

"Thy graceful movements paralyze also, taking my breath away each time and day, thus causing I to think of you like so, as I remember all the things you say." He concluded the third quatrain. Camille found herself smiling like an idiot as Logan continued to keep his gaze on her. This did not got unnoticed by their classmates which caused them to let out 'awwws' and squeals- from the girls & Carlos.

"Like when you shoot across the sky as such, I truly learn to love you just as much." He completed his sonnet with a bow as the class clapped and cheered for him.

"Nicely done as always Logan." Miss Collins told him.

"Great job Logie!" Kendall congratulated him once he got back to his seat. He thanked him as the two of them fist bumped.

"Yeah, not bad for a brainiac." James remarked as he messed Logan's hair up playfully.

Miss Collins dismissed the class- English was their last period for the day- and everyone exited the classroom as fast as they could. Logan got to the lobby and ran into Camille.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

"Hi." She replied with a wave.

"So... Did you like my sonnet?" He asked her uneasily. It seemed quite obvious that he had written the sonnet for her, compared to what his friends had said. If they figured that out, surely she must've too.

"Depends. Was it for me?" She asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Logan just smiled slyly at her as the two shared a kiss. Once they pulled away, Camille replied, "I loved it."

"But it was pretty cheesy though." She commented after a few moments with a small chuckle. Logan laughed as well as he placed an arm around her.

_Everything was right with the world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right, so we're learning sonnets in English and that is our project- the original sonnet. Logan's sonnet was written by me- which I'm gonna use for my project- and Carlos' was made by awesome seatmate, Rainard. (: Sadly, my teacher said he can't use it for the project. :)) Oh and if you're wondering why in the first part they have some of the same words, it's cause I helped him out with his. :)) Anyway, please review? I'd love it if you do. :)<strong>_


End file.
